Happy Birthday Fran!
by scaltra serpente
Summary: fic ini gua buat buat temen gua kernel-pult.. happy birthday paaaal


**Rumah – 07.30**

_Hei siel, bagaimana kerjaanmu di Amerika? Kudengar kau sedang shooting filem ya? Semoga berhasil ya! Sudah dulu ya, aku terlambat ke sekolah (_) dadah :)_

"send, sudah dulu ya Siel"

Aku bergegas meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke sekolah

Sekolah – 08.00

Aku berdiri menatap sekolah baruku

Gedungnya sangat besar dan mewah

Suasana sangat tenang sampai tiba tiba..

**PAM PAKA PAM**

"selamat ya Fran, mulai hari ini kau jadi siswa SMA seperti kami" kata Bel-senpai

"iya, selamat ya.." ucap Byakuran-senpai, dan dilanjutkan dengan ucapan selamat dr mammon-senpai dan reborn-senpai. Mereka adalah sahabat baik siel..

"terima kasih senpai.. tahun ini juga, mohon bantuannya ya"

"loh, kenapa franku jadi sopan begini? Tidak seperti fran yang kukenal~" goda bel-senpai sambil memelukku

"enak sekali ya fran itu.. kemana mana ditemani oleh bel, byakuran, reborn, dan mammon-senpai.. aku juga mau"

"tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Karena pekerjaannya siel-senpai menetap di amerika, kalau aku sih, ditingal sehari saja oleh orang yang aku sayangi pasti tidak mau.." kata beberapa orang siswa

**Rumah – 15.47**

"aku pulang"

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamarku dan menyalakan laptop

"ah! Ada e-mail dari siel!"

_Hai fran. Mulai hari ini kau jadi anak SMA seperti kami ya? Selamat ya! Kudengar iklan yang kumainkan disini akan diputar di jepang.. apa fran nonton iklanku itu ya?_

"tentu saja aku menontonnya" jawabku pada e-mail itu

Pacarku siel adalah model terkenal di jepang

Untuk memperluas karirnya, dia pergi ke amerika..

_Tanggal 15 Juli nanti aku akan pulang ke jepang loh!_

"15 Juli! Itu kan hari ulang tahunku!"

_Kebetulan hari itu kan golden week, jadi aku bisa pulang ke jepang._

_Go.. golden week katanya!_

_Masa siel lupa pada hari ulang tahunku sih!_

_Ah! Aku ad aide.. hehehehehe…_

**Besoknya..**

**Sekolah – 09.00**

"eh, ulang tahun?" kata para senpai secara serempak

"iya, sebenarnya tanggal 15 Juli aku ulnag tahun yamg ke 16 dan pada hari itu siel juga akan pulang.. karena itu, aku ingin minta tolong pada senpai.. aku mau memberikan kejutan pada siel.. bisakah senpai carikan tempat yang cocok untuk kami?" pintaku

"hmm.. baiklah, akan kuusahakan" jawab mammon-senpai

"terima kasih senpai!"

"tapi ulang tahunmu tahun ini special ya fran.." kata reborn-senpai

"memangnya kenapa senpai?"

"loh? Kau tidak tau? Anak perempuan yang sudah berumur 16 tahun kan sudah boleh menikah.." jelas reborn-senpai

_Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa!_

"tapi, kalau siel masih harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi.. laki-laki kan baru boleh saat berusia 18 tahun.." lanjut reborn-senpai

"haha..hahaha.."

"fran? Ada apa?" Tanya bel-senpai cemas

"aku.. akan cari cincin.."

"eh?"

"aku akan cari cincin tunangan untuk siel!"

"EH!"

"aku kan sudah lebih tua selangkah dari siel.. jadi, aku akan mencarikannya cincin! Aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong carikannya tempatnya ya mammon-senpai!"

"ah, fran tunggu!"

"dia sudah pergi.." kata byakuran-senpai..

**Toko perhiasan..**

"cincin.. cincinku.. domana cincinku?" kataku sambil melihat lihat cincin yang dipajang di kradensa

"bagaimana dengan cincin yang ini?" tawar sang pegawai took

"cincin ini sangat popular dikalangan anak muda" lanjut pegawai took..

"ukiran itu di cincin itu bahasa inggris ya?"

"oh bukan, itu bahasa prancis, 'premiere' yang artinya 'permulaan'" jelas si pegawai

"aku mau yang ini! Tolong sepasang!"

"baiklah, harganya.." sang pegawaipun memberikan kalkulator..

_39.500 yen!_

"aku akan kembali lagi…"

Aku pergi maninggalkan toko itu..

_39.500 yen.. bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam 1 minggu?_

"ayo silahkanm gambar wajah 2000 yen per gambar.." tawar salah seorang seniman jalan..

_Aku bisa mencari uang dengan menggambar!_

_Tapi.._

_Nilai kesenianku tidak pernah beranjak dari angka 5!_

"kau mencari kerja paruh waktu?" Tanya seseorang di jalan

"iya... aku sedang mencari kerja paruh waktu"

"bagaimana kalau kau kerja di momo-chan crepe?"

"eh, boleh juga.."

"kau bisa langsung bertemu dengan managernya..

Aku mendaftar kerja dan diterima..

"fran!"

"be..bel-senpai! Sedang apa senpai disini?"

"tentu saja aku mau membeli crepe! Tolong choco-banananya 1"

"aku juga mau" sela reborn-senpai

"hei kami juga mau.."kata byakuran dan mammon-senpai..

"baiklah! Akan kubuatkan yang enak!"

"ngomong ngomong.. fran.. untuk tempat janjianmu dan siel, akan kupinjamkan gedung belakang sekolah.. kurasa tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling cocok untukmu dan siel.." kata mammon-senpai

"terima kasih mammon-senpai!"

**hari gajian..**

"fran-chan, ini gajimu untuk minggu ini.."

"terima kasih bos! Eh, kok gajinya lebih banyak?"

"iya, kudengar hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, aku memberikanmu bonus untuk itu.."

"wah! Terima kasih banyak bos!"

Setelah selesai bekerja aku langsung melesat ke toko cincin

**Toko cincin**

"apa! Cincinnya sudah terjual habis!"

"iya, cincin terakhir baru saja terjual.."

"kira kira kapan cincin itu akan dating lagi?"

"mungkin, sekitar 2 minggu atau lebih.."

"oh.. yasudah.. terima kasih.."

Aku keluar dari toko cincin itu dengan kecewa

_2 minggu.. aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!_

_Kurasa.. kejutanku untuk siel harus dibatalkan…_

Aku berjalan ke tempat janjian dengan putus asa..

**Gedung belakang sekolah..**

"hai fran, apa kabarmu? Shu she she" kata siel yang baru saja sampai dari amerika

_Siel…._

"kenapa kau murung sekali fran? Apa ada masalah? Jangan-jangan kau mau memberikanku kejutan ya?"

BRUSH

Air mataku jatuh dengan derasnya..

"sebenarnya.. memang ada rencana seperti itu.." kataku sambil menangis..

"oh begitu.. Cup cup cup.. cukup dengan bertemu denganmu saja sudah membuatku senang kok.." hiburnya

Aku membalikkan badanku darinya..

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya..

"oh iya.. aku hampir saja lupa.."

Siel mengeluarkan sesuati dari kantong jaketnya dan memelukku dari belakang..

"happy birthday.."

"eh? Kau ingat!"

"tentu saja aku ingat.. aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan.."

Aku membuka kado itu..

"eh, ini kan.."

"ini cincin yang sedang popular di kalangan remaja.. di cincin ini ada tulisan premiere yang berarti permulaan.."

"siel.."

Siel mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku dan kami berciuman..

"siel.."

"hmm?"

"kita menikah yuk!"

"she she she.. baiklah.. tapi kau harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi ya fran.."

"baiklah! Aku akan menunggu!"

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p>i made this fic for my friend kernel-pult..<p>

happy birthday bestiess

sorry i'm late :(:(


End file.
